Four Flames
by Watch It Rain
Summary: After Mephisto makes Rin read some demon student textbooks from Gehenna Rin becomes more interested in the ability's he possess as Satan's son (reminds me a bit of Avatar)
1. Chapter 1

"_Green is for healing,only those with forgiving hearts,near death experiences,and many dead loved ones will be able to awaken this as their strongest attribute."_

"_Purple is for Illusions or hallucinations, Only those who live lives of lies, or hide will awaken this as their strongest attribute."_

_ "Red is for emotions,most commonly love. Only those who where/are neglected,or "invisible" to their peers will awaken this as their strongest attribute."_

_ "Yellow is for control or taming. Only those who see a need in controlling every part of their lives (eating disorders are common), will awaken this as their strongest attribute"_

_ "Blue is for destruction, Only those with strong blood AND vengeful hearts, along with violent or traumatic past will be able to awaken, and control,this powerful attribute"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Rin sat crossed legged on the floor tapping his pencil eraser rhythmically against the _"Blue flames" _ article.

"Well that makes sense" he said out loud. Yukio turned to give him a strange look, but Rin was too far gone in his thoughts to notice.

'_Vengeful heart?' _he thought 'check'

'violent or traumatic past?' Oh Gehenna no, don't even get me started'

' "strong blood" ?' Well that pretty much cover satanic blood.'

"double check"

"double check?" Yukio questioned. As if just realizing he was there Rin jumped in surprise

"ahh ya, just some homework from mephisto" Rin answered scratching the back of his head nervously.

"ho-homework!'' Yukio asked surprised "you're doing your homework,on time,on a friday afternoon!?"

"well..ya"

At this point it probably wasn't 'half-humanly' possible to look any more surprised, but somehow Yukio managed to do just that.

"It's actually really cool, most of the lessons are from demon point of view. You should really try reading some of these books''

"unlikely" was Yukio's curt reply, as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Yu-''

"NO N-O NO"

''why are so against learning about your roots?, it's like what people do on '_ '_ or whatever"

''because I'm human"

"um hum" Rin said crossing his arms over his chest

"because beings Satan's son and turning into a flaming blue bird-" Rin started flapping his arms to make his point. "Is most definitely human"

"I'm human" Yukio said again in a monotone voice with a straight face

"If it makes you happy keep telling yourself that" Rin turned back to his 'homework' and continued to read a book on the different demon powers. He found himself actually enjoying the book!,but then he stumbled upon one line Mephisto hadn't told him about.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" _A direct spawn of satan will be able to master all of the above powers"_


	2. Purple Flames

HI all, I try and make these short and since I ALWAYS forget: unless it not blatantly obvious I don't own _Blue exorcist. _And like everyone else I wish I did own it for my own evil purposes.

Sorry this is late

~Minki333

" _A direct spawn of satan will be able to master all of the above powers"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the initial shock that being satanic had perks, Rin didn't know what to say doesn't mean he kept his mouth shut thought! he just let all his thoughts roll off his tongue."Wait wha!?'' "_rin''_

''COOL!"

"_Rin"_

"but how am I going to do that, Like master three new flames? no way!"

"_RIN"_

''I already have enough homework as is''

"RIN!" yukio shouted the fourth time.

"WHAT!"

Yukio held a finger to his lips (AN:_fangirl reaction_:yaoi?!) ''shhh''(AN:_fangirl reaction_: no yaoi ): )

Pff! stupid four eyes! I told him to read the book. Wouldn't it at least peak his interest that it held my short attention span for longer than three seconds? apparently not. 'Ok' RIn thought 'which one can I actually learn?' Skimming through the list again he noted that ever power had listed "requirements"

'yeesh where's Mephisto when you _actually_ _need_ him!'

"RIN!" an overly obnoxious voice called.

_Perfect timing_

"reading up like good kids-" *Insert Rin death glare* ''-er _teens_ should?''

"lets cut to the chase I saw the article"

"the last line"

"of course I saw the last line" Rin answered back slightly annoyed now.

Mephisto had a bad habit of pushing people till breaking point for his own entertainment,Rin both hated and admired this characteristic. The only way he actual liked this annoying, and add Amaimon to the mix dangerous, characteristic is that it also taught him a few things about himself.

"Well 'cutting to the chase' I'm going to teach you my flame color, purple!" (AN: I know he doesn't have flames, but go along with it :P)

"I can't learn Purple I don't fill the requirements, do I?

" .no Rin, the reqirments are only for your first color" He paused collecting his thoughts

"But you, you're can learn all the flame colors" "most demons learn 2-3 at _most. _some can't even master their own for crying out loud!"

Rin still looked confused, and rightfully so. It's not everyday your half insane brother calls you_ special_ in a good way.

"Let me explain" Mephisto stated "All demons are born with a flame color,whether they master their power is on them. Their power comes from what kind of past they had, and the experiences and hardships they faced. Most only master their birth color... But none are born with the blue flames, that is except for Satans sons -or daughters" Mephisto seem to add as an afterthought

"You can master all the colors, regardless of your past. They will never be as good as your 'birth given' blue flames but you can still master them'' Mephisto seemed pleased with his mini lecture and ended there.

"Mephisto,Only those with lives of lies or who have hidden most of their life develop that ability, how did you get it?"

"I live in Assiha, so of course I hid most of my life!" Mephisto said jokingly,but Rin sensed the tension and hesitation Mephisto had on the subject, and decided to drop it.

"so umm when do I start?" Mephisto looked relieved that Rin didn't prob any further, and seemed to instantly light back up like the sun.

"Tomorrow morning''


	3. two new teachers

"_when do I start?"_

"_Tomorrow morning"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Tomorrow!" Rin shouted

Mephisto turned his head in Rin's direction, he had already started walking off to who knows where,befor Rin's little outburst.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Mephisto asked in a sing-song voice.

Rin gulped down his pride, and plastered a sickeningly-sweet grin to his face.

"of course not, _brother_" He managed to say out of clenched teeth.

"good" was the simple reply of the flamboyant headmaster as he then snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air.

"Asshole!, demonic hellspawn!" Rin cursed loudly, praying no one in a ten mile radius heard his rant. All the sudden Amaimon standing in front of him.

"Gah! when did you get here!?"

"long enough to hear the _** whole **_thing" Amaimon replied casually, while he used one of his long sharp nails (AN:more like claws) to clean under all the others. He flexed all of his fingers momentarily to inspect his handy work. Rin, deciding he'd had enough of the awkward silence, repeated the statement

"the _whole_ thing?" he gulped

You mean the part where you called my brother an asshole?, not that I don't agree..." Amaimon trailed off into a mumble during the last part of his sentence, before turning to Rin with a wicked smirk "yup" Rin paled slightly

"so ahh, this stays between us?" Rin asked cautiously

"Gehenna ya!" Animimon replied almost immediately, Rin was a little bit taken back.

"contrary to popular belief" Amaimon started "Mephisto is the type of person who _does_ shoot the messenger!" (AN:sorry for the Occ Amaimon please don't kill me, I'm to young to die)

"so as long as you know about flame colours, which are you?" Rin asked.

"look at my monster friend, you tell me" Amaimon said sarcastically, but seeing the confused look you got from Rin made him rethink his assumption that Rin had memorized all the colours.

Amaimon crossed his hands over his chest, and smirked "It's yellow Rin"

"Thats what I was just about to say" Rin cut in quickly.

"umm humm" Amaimon continued to smirk. "That reminds, me your lessons on the yellow flames start tomorrow morning!" Rin stared at his brother, well... half brother to be exact, in horror.

"did you not just hear what mephisto said! there's no way I can go to regular school, cram school, Shura's training, mephisto's flame colour training, AND yours!"

"And that is exactly why from now on, you will no longer go to cram school" Amaimon replied coolly, as If it would help balance the heated protest he would get from Rin.

"my friends-" he started only to be cut off

"are human, and will never understand"

"Yukio-"

"got along just fine, youngest exorcist ever to graduate, remember?"

"Shemie"

"We're happily married" realizing his sarcasm was not audible to the younger he added "She can wait, they can all wait" Rin sighed in defeat there was no good reason to pass by a good opportunity if everything was taken care of. So begrudgingly he agreed.

"Fine.."

"Great,I need you to be out of the dorms and packed in less than..3 minutes"

"WHAT!"

"time's a tickin"


	4. Leaving the Dorms

**RIN'S POV**

Moving into a dorm with your neat freak brother made it rather easy to pack. All I had to begin with were the essentials, so all I had to pack was, well everything. But three minuets?, who did Amaimon think I was, Santa!?...Wait, come to think off it there's no way Amaimon is Christian, let alone good. He would so get coal every year if it were up to me. I pushed all of the things on my desk into my bag with the sweep of my arm, and grabbed my sword off the chair. looked around to see if I had forgot anything I noticed the lacking weight of the bag, it felt so light. I peered inside the bag looking through the contents thoroughly. '_Wow my whole existence fits inside a small bag, that's kind of __depressing_' I grabbed a pen and writ a note for Yukio, I didn't know weather I would stay at this dorm or somewhere else, but I might as well tell him I'm leaving.

_Yukio,_

…_._

…_._

I know I have nothing to hide, but at the same time telling Yukio doesn't seem like such a good thing to do. He wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that I had been reading demon text books. So weather for better of worst I grabbed my bag and walked back to outside to Amaimon. To my surprise he had still waited, although I was fairly certain I spent at least five minuets thinking about what to write to Yukio. "Sorry" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Did I keep you waiting honey?" He turned to look at me, same cocky tone " No time at all _dearest" _ _gage_, he's nothing like Yukio I'd rather be hit upside the head then have Amaimon be childish enough to play along with my game. "Anyhow, this is Behemoth, Behemoth Rin" Amaimon Introduced quickly. The familiar seemed to nod in understanding, while I stood like and idiot with my mouth open. Just now noticing the presence of the oddly colored, HUGE, hobgoblin, Amaimon was now riding.

"How did-

"My beautiful pet go from being a harmless chihuahua to a massive dinosaur?" he asked smugly.

"oh but dont worry!, I will teach you!" He exclaimed.

I nodded quickly closing my hanging jaw in the processes as I continued to follow Him.

"where are we going?" In all my excitement I hadn't bothered to ask

Amaimon seemed to ponder this for a bit, his eyes however giving away the fact that even he himself was not quit sure.

"Well I suppose I could let you stay with Mephisto and I"

"Well, Where else did you expect me to stay!" I yelled. Amaimon ignored me completely adding, "Well I don't know how Mephisto will feel about it, but he did seem interested in you staying with us, but I don't know if he was talking about right away or not"

"Well either way I'm not sleeping on the floor, I call bed!"

"Gehenna No!" he yelled amused

"haven't you ever heard of hospitality!?, I'm a guest!"*

" hostility?" he asked confused*

"No!, no!, no!, hos-pit-ality!, Not Hos-_Til- _ity!"*

"Well no matter, take it up with Mephisto cuz I aint sharing"

You little!-

_RIN!_

I fell to my knees the sudden screech running through my head, Kuro?

_RIN!_

_Kuro!, kuro I hear you calm down!_

_RIN! I'm hungry! _ A sudden pang of guilt hit my heart.

_Is Yukio home?_

_No, But shouldn't you be?_

_Kuro... I'm going to be gone for a while, go to the kitchen and take what you like._

_REALLY! _ The cat demon yelled excitedly, I couldn't help but smile.

_Yes!... But don't make to big a mess, kay?_

_Will do!, Thanks Rin. be back soon! _I smiled sadly at that.

_I will _ I stopped our connection after that, If I talked much longer with Kuro's innocent blind trust I may just run back. Never discovering the power I knew I had, but never knew the extent of.

"Finally" I heard Amaimon mumble. The building before me was big in it's own right, but seemed small among the larger buildings I was surrounded by every day.

"So _this _is were you have been living the entire time we fought" I said addressing with the swoop of my hand the purple castle like building.

"Ding, ding, Your learning already"

"Amaimon!" I started, "-Mephisto! Rin is hear" The broccoli headed demon interrupted as he announced my presences boredly.

"ahh Rin, joining us already?" His comment annoyed me be on belief, I had put up a fight! That's one thing that even I knew would never change, my stubbornness. Weather it be a gift or a curse, My light or my death I would always have that. I did not voice my rant but Mephisto knew I would hold my tong, the manipulative person he is.

"well I'd love to stay and chat" Mephisto said in the same deathly bored tone Amaimon had used. "But I have some Important work to do" almost as an after thought he added "Oh, Brother take him to his room. The one at the end of the hall to the right" Amaimon gave him a look before walking towards the hallway at the right of the spacious room, intending for me to follow. I stood for a mere hesitation looking at the twisted smile Mephisto was throwing my way.

"Scurry along now Brother" _gage,_ If not father like son, look for older like younger. I looked towards Amaimon who now had paused at the base of the steps, waiting for me to get my butt over there. "Wait for me at the top" I yelled, while he in turn nodded and headed up. I turned back to my _half-_Brother and continued "Mepisto what are you so damn happy about?" He blinked a few times running the words through his head, before he burst out laughing,

"It's just as luck would have it! Three Princes of Gehenna all in the same house?!" He continued to laugh now fighting for air, "It's unheard of!" I didn't see the big deal, spinning my finger in the air I replied,

"well yippy-flippin-do" Mephisto laughter cut off, as if sliced form his throat before it escaped "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what exactly?" i turned my head to look at him once more. He cleared his throat

"Well it may not seem like a big deal to you, but the last time three princes of Gehhena stayed in the same house was for a week, The Blue night"

"You mean to tell me it took them only one week together to get an Idea like the blue night!"

"_Now,_ you get it!, So it is quit an event in Gehenna, and Assiha if three princes get together. It usually signals that something big is going to change" He paused before saying, "Your going to be a changed demon, ready to rule Gehenna"

* My Cousin's first language is French so she couldn't tell the difference between these two words when they were spoken, It was quit funny. She was a good sport about it though. It caused us quit a laugh!


	5. The Im soooo Sorry it's soo late chapy

I'm going to start this by saying, "**I am her to shamelessly promote my sisters new stories, username Germany777" **sorry bout that...But blood runs thicker then water. Oh and also I ah...ah, oh! yes i changed my name. Also the title is very befitting of the neglect I have shown this story. **(Oh and BTW: I don't own Blue exorcist blah blah blah blah)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**In the third person this time round, **

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT RULING GEHENNA!" Rin yelled directing his words towards the older.

"Of course not silly, you never said anything about it, I did" Mephisto started, "But trust me by the end of our training together you will see that path as your own destiny"

"I cant!- I WONT!-" Rin screamed

Something in Mephisto appeared to snap at these words, his childish aura turning darker, he lead in to the desk grabbing the front of Rin's shirt while whispering into his ear.

"You think I want a brat like you running Gehenna? No! This is was not my decision! You will learn your powers, then you will run Hell weather you like it or not! Rin pulled out of the iron grip,his eyes void of emotion. He calmly smoothed his shirt back to it original place. "Just leave" he heard Mephisto growl. Rin walked calmly from the office making his way towards the stairs that wound up the side of the wall. At the top was Amaimon leaning against the wall, trying with what appeared to be no luck, not fall asleep.

"Amaimon!" Rin yelled

Said boy awoke rather startled and tumbled down the stairs till he reached the landing on the point were the staircase changed directions,from straight to right. At the feet of the uncharacteristically calm Rin.

"took you long enough!" The embarrassed demon scwaked from his awkward position on the ground.

"ya well-" he began " first you need to see the room Mephisto gave you, Its even bigger then mine" Amaimon mumbled cutting in, mumbling the last part, and grabbing Rin's forearm. He dragged him down a hall with doors on each side, All of which looked the same. Until they came to the end of the hall, to the door at the right. This door, unlike the others which were all carved wood painted purple, was blue with a neatly drawn black crown at the top right corner, a scrolled "R" sat proudly under it.."Stop gawking" Amaimon snorted. he subconsciously shut his hanging jaw, but promptly had it drop all over again due to the interior of the room. Three of the walls were jagged cut stones that all fit together perfectly to create a seamless wall with no cracks. The forth wall was covered in an embroidered, with silver thread, navy cloth wallpaper, A king sized bed having been pushed up against said wall. There also was a set of double doors which open into a closet the size of a small room. The floor was covered in different layers, and different shades, of blue or navy rugs. All of witch were also richly embroidered. Tall empty bookshelves lined one of the stone walls. A work area had also been set up, with a desk covered in odd trinkets he didn't yet know the use of. over all color sceam of the room being blue, thus explained the long navy drapes hanging on either side of the floor to ceiling Gothic styled windows. The ceiling was high, and at closer inspection had mahogany beams crossing the expanse of the room to support the ceiling. "Sheesh If your this impressed you obviously have either been in a dorm to long, never visited a demon house, or both" Amaimon commented behind him. 'well somebody is jealous' Rin thought amused. But Amaimon brought up a good point he had never actually been in a demons house, Is this what they all look like? how bout Amaimons room? Was it as elaborate as his? "well I leave you to making yourself comfortable, It's late you better sleep, my training is Gehenna" Amaimon replied with a smirk. "Oh ha ha very funny" I yelled to his retreating back.

He took off his school cloths and folded them out of the habit his brother installed in him. He then walked over to the closet to see that one other surprise was in store for him. the closet was filled with cloths, all of which were in Rin's size and style. Slightly creepy, but hey, He's not complaining. From the looks of it Rin may have never been to a demons house till now, but Mephisto and Amaimon have OBVIOUSLY never been to Japan. Which expliand why a good fourth of the teens new clothing was kimono, Hakama, Hippari and such. All of Which were as elaborately designed as the room he stood in. The rest of the clothing was causal. Jeans, T-shirts, sweatshirts, formal wear, pajamas Ex ex ex. Not to be forgot was shoes, Lots and lots of them. Rin felt like a girl momentarily, the way he was gushing over his new clothing, but brushed it off as quickly as it came. He spotted a dresser and slid his clothing into the uppermost of the four drawers. He then flipped through piles of clothing for something to were to bed, Aha! a t-shirt would do. He unfolded and slipped the tee over his head. Next in his usual routine was to brush his teeth and hair. He walked to his door and peeked his head out into the hall. With no one to help him through the maze like castle he decided it would be best to just stay in his room then get lost trying to find to find a bathroom. He lay down on the navy sheets twisting and turning into them before falling to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Next day:**

Rin awoke entangled in his blankets, and to sunshine that was a little bit to bright. The blinds were pulled to the sides allowing sunlight to seep through, Funny he could have sworn he closed them last night. He yawned loudly and sat up. 'wonder who opened the blinds' The navy haired teen wondered off offhandedly. He turned towards the door to see that it was open and his half-brother stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Get dressed, eat, and meet me on the Third floor, first hallway,and first door on the left" He said this as if he was relaying the weather report, extremely bored. Note to self Amaimon is _not_ a morning person. Rin did as he was told, quickly pulling on casual clothing and eating. Just as Amaimon said he went to the third floor and towards the room he told Rin about. The door, ironically enough, was colored a very vivid bright yellow. Probably painted yellow for resemblance to Amaimon's taming flame color.

"_**Yellow is for control or taming. Only those who see a need in controlling every part of their lives (eating disorders are common), will awaken this as their strongest attribute"**_

Rin took a deep breath, "get ready for hell" he reminded himself. "get ready for hell", "Get ready for hell", "Get ready for hell". he opened the door and stepped into the room. "Took you long enough!"

(Going to refer to Amaimon as his brother, not half-brother. don't kill me)

His brother yelled, as he was currently sparing defensively with his pet Behemoth. A wicked grin on his face the entire time. Rin didn't quit understand it, he was told that even Shura had a hard time fighting Amaimon's "pet". But it looked to Rin that his brother was simply practicing. It only seemed to prove to him that Amaimon had quit a lot of skill. After watching them spar for a good five minuets more Amaimon finally stopped fighting. He put his hands on his knees, and panted heavily, the sparing seemed to have momentarily exhausted him. "And…. that" he began in between gasps, "Is how you spar against your familiar" Rin began to feel a twisting in his gut, there was noooo way he would ever be able to do that. But His brother seemed to have different ideas, and in a voice befitting for training a dog he explained, "Now, Rin I want you to take this paper, cut your thumb, and spread your blood all over the symbol, Ok?"

"Ya!, Ya! I can do it myself!" with that Rin bit himself harshly with his demon sharp teeth, witch mad the task of puncturing the skin much easier. He hastily swept his bloodied thumb over the thin paper, he watched as the symbol glowed a bright shade of what can only be described a hell flame blue. The blood over the top began to bubble, and boil. While the edges of the paper seemed to singed from an nonexistent fire. That is until the whole paper burst into a single ball of blue flame, Rin whipped the paper away from himself. It fluttered to the floor no burn mark or blood visible, totally unsaved. Rin looked up from the small paper to his brother who looked over the paper with a mixter of puzzlement and curiosity, it didn't take him long to conclude with a sight, "Well that's never happened before" Rin laughed nervously to himself, "Well what should I do?" Amaimon looked to him like the answer should be obvious, "try again maybe" he asked sarcastically handing him another paper.

The next try did not go any better, maybe even worst seeing as how the paper didn't just burn but created a mini explosion before extinguishing itself. "you know what" Amaimon started "maybe you should watch me do it first" he took out a paper from his right vest pocket and held it in his hands, not doing anything. It took Rin a little to long to remember that his brothers familiar was already their, meaning Amaimon would have to rip the paper, therefor getting rid of his "pet" before they could continue. It may have been the first time Rin saw his brother look sentimental, or even genuinely unhappy. Amaimon sighed heavily as he tore the charmed paper, Behmoth disappearing along with it. Amaimon stood up a bit straighter as he took out a paper from his left vest pocket, the pocket Rin mused that probably held his spares. Piercing the skin of his finger Amaimon allowed the blood to stream over the paper, more blood then Rin had. "Ok now watch this" Amaimon instructed while holding the paper between his palms, in a position that looked ironically similar to a prayer. He then opened his hands like a magician reviling a dove and their before him stood Behmoth, who when he say his master ran up an licked his face. And as if the day could get any weirder Amaimon **laughed **and **smiled** both of them just as genuine as his hesitance to get rid of the hob goblin in the beginning. Rin stood their watching the two for a while longer, Amaimon then got up and straightened out his over coat with a long back. "hopefully you will be as successful as me tomorrow, hmm?" he smirked at the younger. Thought his eyes seemed foggy, Rin also noted that his brother didn't look all that great. "Are you all ri-" Amaimon sunk to his feet, unconscious. Rin supported him with his shoulder and arm before he fell completely to the floor.


End file.
